


White Out (Leonard Snart X Reader)

by Madamrussia13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, maybe more parts?, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 11 at night so if there's a mistake don't kill me.</p><p>This is about your E2 self coming to Earth one. Strange things ensue.<br/>MINORLY sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Out (Leonard Snart X Reader)

It was just a normal day for Earth 2 (y/n). Dressed in a floral dress and white high heels she was going to surprise her husband of two years, Mayor Leonard Snart, at his office. She briefly looks into her purse to make sure her key card is still there before ascending the tall steps. Coming up to the front she scans her card absence mindedly but is shocked when she hears a awful buzz instead of that high pitched ding she's used to. "Sorry Ma'am, but we'll have to check your ID." The guard says. "Of course." (Y/n) hands over the card for the guard to inspect. "Mrs. (Y/n) Snart?" The guard looks her up and down. "Is there a problem?" She says, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry lady, I can't let you pass." He tries to give her card back but she just gasps in an outrage. "Excuse me?! I'm the Mayor's wife! And you're telling me I can't see him?"  
"Look lady. I don't know what looney bin you came from, but our mayor's last name isn't Snart, and I've seen his wife, and she ain't you, capish?" (Y/n) stops her foot. "Outrageous! I demand you let me see him!" She cries. "I don't have time for this. Security!" A fleet of two burly men come and grab her by the arms. "You'll have to come with us Ma'am." One says. "Like hell I do!" She reaches into her purse and maced the men. "Let go of me!" She yells as more men come to restrain her.  
It isn't long til she finds herself in the interrogation room at the Central City precinct. "I already told you! My name is (y/n) Snart. I was born and raised here. I'm married to Leonard Snart, THE MAYOR, and I'm also a decorated scientist!" Joe watches as this unfolds in front of him. "What do you want us to do?" Barry asks. "I need you to get Star Labs ready for her. She's definitely from Earth two. While you do that, I'm going to ask her some better questions. Come back here when everyone is prepared. And make sure our Snart and (y/n) are there." Barry nods at Joe's instructions before taking off. Joe sighs. (Y/n) had her head down in defeat. She groans when Joe enters but she doesn't raise her head. "You better not be here to ask me any more arbitrary questions." She lifts her head and rubs her eyes. "No, I just need you to-" Joe is cut of by (y/n) gasping and moving to the far wall. "No." She whispers. "No. You can't be here." Tears well up in her eyes. "I watched my husband sign your death certificate. I went to the funeral." She starts shaking and so do the glass windows. "(Y/n) calm down." Joe reaches out to her. "Things-"  
"Don't touch me!" She screams and all the glass shatters. (Y/n) sinks to the floor, covering her head. "Joe!" Barry calls. "Are you okay? What just happened?" Joe looks at Barry with wide eyes. "We need to get her to Star Labs, right now."  
\------Meanwhile------  
"Snart, I swear to God." You hiss. "What? You don't like me touching your toys?" He smirks. "Hey!" Cisco calls from behind his desk. "I thought you said you were going to play nice." You huff and look back at Snart, who's currently trying to fiddle with one of your prototype enhancements for your wind manipulating capabilities through his handcuffs. "You break, you buy." You say with gritted teeth. "Oh, does that mean if I buy you I can break you?" You roll your eyes at his stupid pick up line. "You're despicable." You spit. "And your-"  
"Leonard!" A voice squeals. A girl comes flying towards Snart and squishes her face to his. It takes you a moment to realize that this girl was you. "Oh Lenny." She hugs him tightly and looks over to you with a smirk. "At least I know what you kiss like." He says. "What are you.. Talking... About." She turns to look at you, in your graphic tee and denim capris. "Oh my. You must be... Me?" You look her up and down. "Yeah. I'm (y/n) from this earth. Um, and you seem to be quite friendly with our Snart." She blushed heavily at her mistake. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I mistook your Lenny for my own. I'm dreadfully sorry."  
"Puh-lees. Snart is not mine. We're the Bain of each other's existence." You say with a sip of your mug. "Speak for yourself Sugar Lips." You nearly choke when your Earth Two self actually laughs at Snart's joke. "You even sound like my Lenny. Ah. He'd call me that sometimes." She twirls her ring around her finger. "It was in his wedding vow to me." Snart starts laughing at your shocked face. "YOU MARRIED SNART?!" You yell. "Of course. I mean, when he asked we'd been dating for about half a year, and he was so sincere and he asked me at Central City park. It's where we first met." Your dopple speaks as if your school girls talking about some scandal.  
"Hey (y/n). Isn't that where we first fought?" You glare at him. "Oh, you have powers too?" (Y/n) 2 asked. "I'm not allowed to use mine. I have suppressants for that. It was my gift to him. Otherwise he'd be in danger and It'd be my fault." Snart whistles. "That's all fine and dandy, but tell me. How's our relationship," he pauses to lock eyes with you. "Sexually?"  It was then you realized all the eyes on you. It made you feel like you were in a fish tank. "Oh, well. I'll tell, only if they all step out." Your double says. Everyone clears out quicker than you can say SEX.  
"So." Your double sits in a chair and motions for you and Snart to do the same. "How much do you want to know?" You facepalm. "Just the important parts." Snart replies with a smirk. "This can not be happening." You mutter. "Oh hush. You know you're curious how good Lenny is. Don't deny it. We are eachother after all." She winks before continuing. "Anyways. Lenny was my first. It was on the night he proposed to me. I originally wanted to wait for our wedding night, but I just couldn't wait. He was just so delicate with me, it wasn't your first time," she motions to Snart. "but you wanted to me to feel like the princess you always made me feel like when we were together." Your face is as red as a tomato.  
"I'm going to to hang myself." You try to stand but Snart pulls you back down. "Oh no you don't. Please, continue." He says. "Well, after that I'd say we have sex about three to five times a week. Usually the two extra come from his stressful days at the office. One time we even did it in his office." She giggles. "No." Snart says in fake shock. "Yes!" She squeals. "My Lenny can be so rambunctious sometimes. If he has late nights at the office and needs a little pick me up he'll, well... Oh I can't. It's so embarrassing." You're double laughs while covering her red face. Snart was going to egg her on more when Barry came zooming in. "Mrs. (Y/n) Snart, your portal home is waiting for you." He says. "Oh thank sweet Jesus!" You cry, nearly running out of there.  
When you get to the portal you nearly start to cry in frustration. Standing there in a full suit is Snart. "Noooo!" You whine. "(Y/n)!" He says, coming to hug you, but you hold out your hands. "Stop right there mister. I'm the (y/n) that still proudly carries her maiden name." He looks confused until your double comes flying in, shouting his name. "My princess." He says before picking her up and spinning her around. They then proceed to kiss each other ferociously. It's only stopped when Snart 2 starts feeling up her leg. "Excuse me, Mayor Snart, but I presume you have a city to run." Harry says. "Of course." He looks at your double and smiles. "Let's go home."  
"One moment, love." Your double hugs Snart and then you. "He knows your secret." She whispers before rejoining her husband at the mouth of the portal. The join hand and disappear into the light. "Well, that was weird. Right Sn-" You turn, but the only remnants of Snart is a pair of handcuffs and a note. 'I know. You know. Let's compare notes. Tonight at 7pm, my place.' You blush.  
\------Later------  
"You wrote?" You asked sarcastically, holding up the note for Snart to see. "So I did." He opens the door fully to let you in. "To tell you the truth. I almost didn't come." You confess, stepping inside to get a better look of the place. "I thought of just ignoring it and going back to my empty home to watch Netflix." You turn to find Snart right behind you. "What made you come then." You shrug. "My double said something to me, and I was hoping to pump you full of wine so you'd tell me." Snart smirks. "She told me." He puts his hand on the wall, next to your head. "To ask you." He leans in so your lips brush. "Who's your Daddy, Princess?" Your breath hitches. "You." You say without thinking. "Damn straight." He growls before pressing your lips together. If he was going to be anything like how your double described, this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
